


Night Guests

by Clewilan



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Female Friendship, Ficlet Collection, Friendship, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clewilan/pseuds/Clewilan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fortunately, the Air Temple is big enough for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Guests

**Author's Note:**

> Written just before the episode 8 preview, so let's pretend the Avatar team did not go Equalist-hunting right after episode 7 and waited for the next morning.  
> English isn't my native language, so please forgive the eventual mistakes.

.:.

 

He had not explained in detail where he was going with Korra, but knowing Lin was coming Pema could guess two things: it was dangerous, and they were safe with the police chief.

She didn't worry at first. The kids had to be put in their beds, and even though as usual Jinora guessed something was going on, Pema cheerfully assured her her father and friend would be home before herself went to sleep. This wasn't a lie she stayed awake in their now cold and silent pavilion until she heard their kitchen bell softly ring, swung by the gentle yet weaker than usual breeze Tenzin used to blow whenever he was at the front gate of the Temple. Her lantern was already ready, and she was hurrying down the stairs way before the guards were warned the two airbenders were there.

She did her best not to rush at them nor to imagine the worst had happened, but Pema did not hide her relief when she hugged her tired husband, and neither flinched when she saw the four lost children behind him.

"Welcome home," she just said.

 

.:.

 

The bedroom she had for a moment considered as hers was still filled with echoes of her nightmares so even though she knew she had to sleep because the coming days were going to be long ones, Korra couldn't help but turning again and again in her bed, carving for her warm and peaceful home way too far south.

Naga was feeling her anxiety and was trying everything to cheer her up, which made it even worse Korra decided to go for a ride instead, yet a knock at her door stopped her when she was about to leave by the window.

_Equalists don't knock_ , she managed to breathe, convincing herself to put an assured look on her face when she opened the door.

Wrapped in sheets, an embarrassed Asami looked away, her request dying on her lips. Korra softened and stepped aside.

"Of course you can," she welcomed with a smile.

 

.:.

 

Tenzin was almost _radiating_  exhaustion, yet he was still not asleep, his arms tensed around his wife. They had of course talked after having given rooms to their now even more extend family, yet Pema knew he had hold back a lot of his worries things getting our of control were one of his worst fears.

She turned to face him, putting her arms around his neck and pressing her forehead on his in order to calm him down. If he relaxed a little, his wife's affection only reminded of everything all of them could lose if they didn't fix the situation yet, with the whole city involved in Amon's plan, he wondered what he could do, especially when he wanted not to expose Korra.

Pema obviously guessed he was once again brooding over what happened and what was to come and tighten her grip around him.

"Tomorrow", she whispered, and he closed his eyes when she kissed him.

 

.:.

 

Bolin had sneaked into his bedroom, but for once did not collapse right after having settled. Both knew they were not sleeping, yet they kept silent, partly because they didn't need words, partly because the day's consequences were too scary to be mentioned aloud.

Mako decided he had enough and went looking for Asami, cursing in his breath against the impossible amount of doors in this temple, but he froze when he found the empty room Asami was supposed to be in.

A tap on his back startled him enough for a spark to light up at the tips of his fingers, but Bolin muttered he was an idiot and lead him to another door, opening it with a reassuring smile.

Korra waved at them, unable to move or speak as Asami had settle her head on her shoulder, both girls resting against Naga who was wagging her tail.

"Mind if we join?" asked the boys.

 

.:.

 

Meelo had tried to take them by surprise, but she was already awake as the baby was kicking her as he was trying to fight, too she caught her son before he jumped in the bed and woke up his father.

She lead him in the kitchen, where Jinora had already brought the supplies her sitter still half-asleep on the table. Pema thanked her eldest, whispering in her ear as she was sitting that her father was home as promised. Jinora's eyes lightened but she hid her relief in the book she had purposely left under the table.

Muffling a yawn, Pema was calculating how much she would need to feed everyone actually glad they had not reached a two-digit number when a ring at their front door convinced her it would not stay that way for long.

She had not expected to find Lin at her doorstep, though, but it was maybe time to resolve their issues.

"Care for breakfast?" she proposed, and Lin nodded.

 

.:.

 

It felt like home when long winters went so cold that the whole tribe ended up in a giant tent to keep warm together. Korra actually felt refreshed despite Bolin snoring and Asami shifting against to her all night, yet all of them needed some more minutes to wake up, not even wondering how they ended up that way.

Asami thanked Korra as Mako helped her on her feet, Bolin already stretching next to the window. The sun was quite high but they guessed they needed a quiet night today was a whole other thing, though, and they were now ready to fight back.

"Your polar bear-dog or my car?" only wondered Asami.

Korra's laugh was still echoing in the Air Temple when they left the island.


End file.
